Big Brother 1
Big Brother 1 is hosted by SHSLTwisted and is also co-hosted by, NocturnalityS, Vicyclon, Fasthotel3 & ManyPersonas. Twists *'Premiere Shake Up': At the premiere, Twisted announced that not everyone had to worry about the 2 weeks upcoming. After Emeraldspade Won HOH, she was given the opportunity to choose 3 people to be safe with her until week 2 ends. She chose, Large D0g, Alyssa Monet & BruhItzHaley31. *'Equality is Key': At the second veto of the season, the houseguests will participate for punishments and prizes. There are 3 punishments and 3 prizes. ** Never Not Pass: Won by PrettyAAngel ** Lowered Speed: Won by Killedgame12 ** Red Dino Unitard: Won by BruhItzHaley31 ** 75 Robux: Won by Woahitsme1234 ** Power Effect: Won by Large_D0g *'Net of Safety': Houseguests will get to choose if they want to participate in a competition for immunity just before the Head of Household competition if they feel like they could be a potential target in the upcoming weeks. Houseguests Competition History Game History Week 1 At the premiere, 18 Houseguests entered the Big Brother House to win the 1,000 robux grand prize. Twisted left a shock on the house when she announced that not everyone had to worry about the next 2 weeks. At the first Head of Household competition of the summer, It ended up coming down to Large & Emerald with Emerald winning the first Head of Household competition of the summer. Twisted then revealed moments after that Emerald must choose 3 people to be safe with her for the next 2 weeks. She ended up choosing, Large, Alyssa & Haley. At the nomination ceremony, Emerald nominated both Jungle and Killed because neither of them were at the session. At the veto pickings, Adam, Haley & Pretty were pulled to participate in a competition called Crown Delivery where, you guessed it, you had to deliver a crown. The competition came down to Emerald & Pretty with Emerald winning the Power of Veto and being the first houseguest ever to control a week. At the veto meeting, Emerald decided to discard the veto. At the live eviction, Jungle was evicted by a vote of 12 - 3 becoming the first person ever evicted. Week 2 Just before the HOH Competition, Twisted announced that Edgar was expelled from the house for his constant complaining and language used to houseguests and production. At the HOH competition, Houseguests had to remember equipment that was on the stage and had to answer true and false questions. The competition came down to Haley & Large with Haley winning. At the nomination ceremony, Haley decided to nominate Killed for a second time in a row, and the main target Pretty. At the veto pickings, Emerald, Woah & Large were pulled to participate. At the veto competition, the Houseguests got punishments and prizes. Pretty got a never-not pass, Killed got lowered speed for next 3 veto's, Haley got the red dino unitard, Woah got 75 robux, Large got a special power but unleashed an extra competition and most importantly, Emerald won the Veto. At the veto ceremony, Emerald decided to discard the veto yet again. At the second live eviction of the season, Pretty was sent out almost unanimously by a vote of 12-1. Week 3 Just before the houseguests entered the backyard for the HOH competition, they were informed that Jack had quit the game because he felt like he wasn't needed in the house anymore. Category:Big Brother Seasons